Le fils perdu
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: "Katara, je suis désolée..." "Désolée de quoi, Toph?" "Taiyó-Tsuki a été enlevé." ou le désespoir d'une famille.
1. C'est un garçon

Le fils perdu

Source: Avatar, le dernier Maître de l'Air

Genre: USA + Romance + Family + Aventure

Couple: Ooooh, facile!

Disclaimers: Les personnages de l'Avatar ne sont pas à moi! Sauf 4 enfants qui sont issus de mon imagination!

Résumé: « Katara, je suis désolée...» « Désolée de quoi, Toph? » « Taiyó-Tsuki a été enlevé. » ou le désespoir d'une famille. (Toujours aussi nulle en résumé, désolée!)

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Eh oui, après tant de temps d'hésitations, je me lance dans une histoire où mon couple fétiche est à l'honneur! Je ne vous promets pas du grand art car cela fait trop longtemps que j'ai regardé l'Avatar, mais je me souviendrais toujours d'avoir aimé ce cartoon! Bon, on oublie le couple Air/Eau que je n'aime pas comme je vais de ce pas me taire sinon je sens qu'on va me ballonner...Passez une agréable lecture!***

Chapitre 1: C'est un garçon!

Palais Royal de la Nation du Feu, chambre de la Reine

Des hurlements à vous broyer le cœur, une femme qui essaye de toutes ses forces de donner la vie sous les encouragements de sa belle-mère et de son mari. Une nouvelle contraction, un nouveau hurlement, une poigne de fer qui s'affermit encore plus, un léger gémissement de la part du mari dont la main est maltraitée par le poing de son épouse.

L'avertissement comme quoi le bébé est sur le point de sortir, une dernière poussée et il sera là. Un hurlement strident à en faire trembler les fondations du Palais Royal. Un corps qui tombe mollement, des pleurs de nouveau-né parvenant jusqu'au couloir où quatre hommes et deux femmes crient de joie, soulagés de savoir que la femme a mit au monde son enfant après que le mari soit venu annoncer l'heureuse nouvelle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, des larmes de joie lui roulant sur les joues:

-C'est un garçon!

Après avoir reçu les félicitations de ses amis, de sa belle famille et de son oncle l'homme retourne auprès de son épouse où il sent son cœur battre de bonheur en contemplent le tableau qu'il a sous les yeux:

Sa femme, le visage rayonnant de joie, donne le sein à leur enfant tout en lui entonnant un chant issus de sa tribu maternelle tout en caressant avec tendresse le petit crâne du nouveau-né où le Seigneur du Feu découvre quelques cheveux noirs et une peau basanée en voyant un tout petit poing serrant une mèche de cheveux maternels par dessus un linge bleu roi.

-Comptes-tu nous observer encore longtemps en cachette, mon doux mari?

Battant des paupières, le jeune père sent son sourire s'étirer. S'avançant vers sa femme et leur enfant, le Seigneur de la Nation du Feu s'installe à la gauche de son épouse où cette dernière, sans interrompre son chant, pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari. Ce dernier sent la peau moite du cou de sa femme, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de la prendre délicatement contre lui tout en faisant attention à leur enfant.

-Je t'aime Katara. murmure le jeune père après que sa femme ait tourné la tête vers lui.

-Je t'aime aussi Zuko. lui répond son épouse une fois son chant terminé.

Et ils s'embrassent, amoureux comme au premier jour et au comble du bonheur.

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir! Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre? J'espère que pour la partie accouchement ça a été car je ne m'y connais pas du tout! J'espère sincèrement que vous avez passé un agréable moment! Au plaisir de vous revoir, chers gens! PS: N'oubliez pas les rewiens, s'il vous plait, vous serez très sympas!***


	2. Chapitre 2: Désespoir

**Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous remercie pour votre patience car j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration pour la suite de mon histoire (comme tant d'autres, d'ailleurs), j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira! Sachez que vos reviews et mises en favoris m'ont fais très plaisir, j'espère que l'inspiration ne me quittera pas avant que je ne termine cette histoire! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une chouette lecture et une bonne année 2017 en retard!**

 ***PS: J'aurais juste besoin d'un coup de main afin de me rappeler qui gouverne les autres Nations après la défaite du père de Zuko car je suis un peu perdue...***

Chapitre 2: Désespoir

Trois semaines se sont écoulés depuis la naissance de l'Héritier de la Nation du Feu, les monarques des autres Nations sont venus féliciter les heureux parents qui leur apprirent le nom de leur fils nouveau-né: Taiyò-Tsuki.

Le nom a été choisi car Zuko avait remarqué que son fils aborde à l'emplacement du cœur une tâche de vin représentant un soleil et un croisant de lune, prénom que Katara avait adoré, le trouvant très bien approprié pour leur enfant étant donné les éléments que maîtrisent les époux Seigneuriaux de la Nation du Feu.

Les heureux parrain et marraine sont Toph et Iroh qui, dès le premier regard (vibration pour le cas de Toph), tombèrent sous le charme du bébé. Comme les grands-parents qui trouvent le bambin « plus que magnifique »!

-Attendez la venue des prochains, on en reparlera! avaient ris les heureux parents.

Car il est connu que le Couple Seigneurial souhaite fonder une grande famille, cependant les heureux grands-parents et l'arrière-grand-mère sont curieux de savoir quel élément le bambin manifestera lorsqu'il sera plus grand.

-Un père qui maîtrise le feu, une mère l'eau. réfléchit à voix haute Kanna en tricotant une peluche pour le fils de sa petite-fille. Si la légende dit vrai, ce petit étonnera toutes les Nations!

-Quelle légende, Mabouba? demande la jeune mère en allaitant son bébé.

-Oh, vous voulez certainement parler de la légende de l'Enfant Double? sourit, ravie, Ursa en coiffant les cheveux de sa bru.

-Celle-la même, Dame Ursa. approuve Kana.

Devant l'air intrigué de sa petite-fille, la mère de Hadoka se mit à raconter l'histoire:

-Il y a très longtemps, bien avant que le premier Avatar ne naisse, vivait au pays du Feu une jeune fille qui rêvait d'épouser un homme, non pour sa beauté ou sa position, mais par Amour. Au Pôle Sud un jeune Maître de l'Eau rêvant d'aventure et d'Amour. C'est pourquoi il partit après avoir informé sa famille et sa tribu de son projet. Pendant des années le jeune Maître a voyagé à travers le monde, se liant d'amitié avec toutes personnes rencontrées, rendant services lorsqu'il le pouvait, mais si cette vie lui apprenait que la Terre est ronde et qu'il existe différents us et coutumes son cœur vide lui rappelait le pourquoi il avait entrepris son voyage.

-Puis un beau jour il arriva à la Nation du Feu où il accepta de se faire connaître de la Princesse qui avait entendu parler de lui à travers divers rumeurs et récits. poursuit Ursa. Ce fut le coup de foudre immédiat, mais pour obtenir le droit de parler à l'héritière le jeune Maître de l'Eau dut affronter le Seigneur en personne. Le combat fut rude, empli de tricherie de la part du Seigneur, mais le jeune Maître de l'Eau le remporta à la loyale ce qui lui permit d'épouser la Princesse. De leur union naquit une petite fille, Maîtresse de deux éléments. Ou si tu préfères l'enfant maîtrisait le feu et l'eau. Qui, une fois adulte, fut assassinée par son cousin maternel qui refusait qu'une femme telle que sa cousine puisse régner et être alliée aux Maîtres de l'Eau.

Muette de surprise, Katara regarde son bébé avec de grands yeux. _Ce n'est qu'une légende, mais ça serait incroyable que Taiyò-Tsuki puisse maîtriser deux éléments._

Des coups légèrement frappés à la porte avertissent les trois femmes que quelqu'un souhaite entrer. C'est Ursa qui donne l'accord et la tête de Zuko apparaît dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Est-ce que ma chère épouse me laisserait entrer? sourit Zuko, cachant quelque chose dans son dos.

-Cela dépend du présent que mon Seigneur de mari a trouvé pour m'amadouer? sourit, malicieuse, Katara.

Pendant quatre mois le couple Impérial ont été les parents les plus heureux du monde jusqu'à ce fameux soir d'octobre où Toph est entrée en trompe dans la salle du trône, la tête en sang, le bras droit cassé, faisant se retourner vers elle amis et les différents monarques et conseillers présents dans la pièce.

-Toph! s'exclame Aang en courant vers le Maître de la Terre. Que s'est-il passé?

Mais la jeune femme aveugle tombe à terre, le souffle court, la tête lui tournant dangereusement.

-Kata...ra, je...murmure-t-elle avec peine. ...suis désolée...

-Désolée de quoi, Toph? demande la Reine de la Nation du Feu à genoux devant sa meilleure amie, ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Tai...yò...murmure-t-elle avec peine. Tsu...ki.

-Que s'est-il passé? redemande, inquiet, l'Avatar.

-En...répond la jeune femme au regard éteint. ...levé...

Et elle perdit connaissance sous le cri de Katara qui quitte la sale en courant pour se rendre au plus vite dans ses appartements.

Remarquant que la porte est grande ouverte, elle y entre pour courir vers le berceau où son bébé doit se trouver...Rien. Le berceau est vide. Totalement. Réellement vide du petit occupant.

C'est un hurlement déchirant où peine, incompréhension et douleur se mêlent car il s'agit du hurlement d'une mère à qui on vient d'arracher l'être le plus cher à son cœur, cet être qu'elle a porté et aimé pendant 9 longs mois...

Pendant un an Zuko et les autres monarques ont d'éployer différents moyens pour retrouver le petit Prince de la Nation du Feu, mais personne dans tous les pays ne su apporter ne serait-ce qu'une preuve que le bébé soit mort ou bien encore en vie.

Chaque jours qui passent fait que l'espoir diminue pour les jeunes parents qui doivent se rendre à l'évidence après une année entière de recherche: Jamais plus ils ne retrouveront leur fils.

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Bon sang! Des mois que j'étais bloquée sur ce chapitre et il suffit que j'entende des chansons sur l'un des films de Monster High pour retrouver l'inspiration, trop bizarre...Mais bon! J'espère qu'il vous a plu!***


End file.
